


Jared Kleinman and Evan Hansen are in love you fool

by Maesicals



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, The prompt is in bold :D, What is writing?, this is kinda rushed oof, this is my first work on Ao3 and idk what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maesicals/pseuds/Maesicals
Summary: Here take it. Everyone needs some more kleinsen in their lives.





	Jared Kleinman and Evan Hansen are in love you fool

 

Evan had mixed feelings about the cold.

  
It was nice and relaxing and 100% better than the heat but that’s only if you have the proper clothes, like a jacket, which Evan didn’t have.  
  
It was early fall and he had grown out of all his jackets from last year, his mother was way too busy and probably didn’t have the money to buy him a new one. He didn’t want to make her worry so he didn’t even ask.  
Evan found himself walking to school in the 30 degree weather, the bus didn’t come to his house, his mom was already at work and he was too anxious to ask Jared for a ride.  
  
He shivered as the cold air brushed past his skin, this was going to be a long walk.   
  
Actually it was a pretty short walk because not long after Evan got out onto the sidewalk, Jared Kleinman’s car pulled up beside him.  
  
“Hey, Hansen! Do you need a ride or something?”  
  
Evan looked up at Jared, confused as to why Jared was even driving this way.   
  
“No, no i’m fine, thanks for offering though.” Evan didn’t want to inconvenience Jared by him having to drive Evan to school, it would be better if he walked.  
  
“Evan get in the goddamn car.”   
  
“Ok!” Evan squeaked  
  
The drive was short and quiet, save for Jared’s showtune playlist playing softly.  
  
They arrived at the school parking lot when Changing My Major from Fun Home just ended.  
It kinda made Evan uncomfortable how many times sex was mentioned in it but it was also kinda cute.  
  
They both quickly got out of the car but Evan stopped abruptly, the air felt like ice and it was turning him into a popsicle.   
“Hey Acorn, where’s your jacket?” Jared walked over to him, he sounded like he was making fun of Evan but he was obviously worried.   
  
“It’s in my lock-locker, I just left i-it here by mis-mistake its no biggie.” Evan lied, he stuttered from anxiety and the cold.  
  
Jared took off his jacket and held it out to Evan. “Thats bullshit, here take mine.”  
“N-No I couldn’t-” Evan protested but was cut off by Jared pushing it in his face and yelling.  
  
**“just tAKE THE JACKET”**  
  
Evan quickly nodded and took the jacket from Jared and put it on.  
It was Attack on Titan themed, which was some sort of anime, and it was WAY too big for him but it was warm and comfy.  
  
“Now what am _I_  supposed to do, i'm going to freeze to death.” Jared sighed dramatically and gave Evan ‘The Puppy Dog Eyes™’  
  
“Well uh you can hold onto me for warmth until we have to go to different classes…”   
  
“Hell yeah” Jared wrapped his arm around Evan and nuzzled into him as they walked inside.  
  
  
  
  
  
And it was like that for the rest of the day….  
  
They are just too bros platonically cuddling each other for “warmth”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time using Ao3 please tell me if im doing something wrong aaaaa
> 
> also I love feedback, good or bad
> 
> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA THANKS FOR READING


End file.
